


When Your boyfriend Brings Home a Baby

by knightlywonders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Boyfriends, College, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Theo and Liam are living together, Thiam Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: Theo rescued a baby and offers to babysit him with a bit of boyfriend help.





	When Your boyfriend Brings Home a Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovewolves1316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewolves1316/gifts).



> I am so sorry that I posted this late!! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

On all fours, smelling the dew of the forest Theo loved jogging in the forest in his wolf form. It was like all of his senses came alive like sight, smell, and especially hearing. He could hear the bugs flying, birds singing, the waterfall three mile ahead. One thing that he knew was out of place was hearing a baby whaling not to far from him. At least 12 meters from him. He ran from his spot and he found a baby’s car seat in the middle of the woods. Bullets rattled the trees near him. He growled, seeing two men dressed in black. One holding a machine gun pulling the trigger and the other who was caution on his face.  

“Dumb wolves get away from the baby.”  

“Billy!” he ran pushing the gun downward aiming to the ground. “What did ! tell you? Don’t shoot the gun. Not at the baby.” the one who seemed to organized the whole operation had a raspy voice, a scar beneath his lip. He was yelled at his idiot partner, Billy it seems, who was prettier than most men, tall, blue eyed and blonde, all muscle and no brain. Obviously.

“But Jimmy I--”

“But nothing. We kidnapped the Grayson’s baby to get a serious payday.”  The sound seemed to scare regular wolves right away. Theo blended in the the crowd and ran behind a tree. _What the hell?_ he thought. Theo smelled their chemo signals especially from the guy who was talking, he was worried, scared mostly. Maybe his plan wasn’t going to work. Then a fierce cry that echoed Theo’s ears. “Great look what you did, you made him cry.” the leader rolled his eyes.

“Look, we told them if they told anyone about this we’ll kill the baby, no police, FBI.”

Theo growled, _They kidnapped a baby?_ Theo thought angrily. _What psychos would do that?_

Theo smelled fear for the few months old baby. It was like the baby knew something wasn’t right, like he wasn’t home.

 

Billy went over and picked up  the baby, cuddling the head, in his arms rocking a bit too fast  his small delicate body it had, “He won’t shut up!” the baby scared whales hurt Theo’s ears. _Because you’re scaring him idiot._ Theo went closer to observe. The baby had a dirty blue onesie and a mouse hat on for the cold. Theo gathered his options, which was one. _Save the damn baby._ Theo roared loudly at the kidnappers as they were startled at the loud roar. _Whatever it takes._ They pulled their triggered at Theo. He ran fast toward the baby, guessung and dodging every bullet that came his way, he ran to the baby in front him, he jumped to Billy scratching his chest, trying not to aim at the throat. In mid air, Theo twist his body and whips his hind leg to kick Billy backward. When Billy was down, Theo glowed his eyes with anger, and roared at Jimmy. He pulled his gun toward his center pointing to Theo’s center. Theo barking, Jimmy pulled the pistol’s tigger and it was slow-mo for Theo, he moved his head and Theo jumped toward the mastermind of the kidnapped slashing his whole face deep. Jimmy yelled in pain stepping backward he missed his step and fell in a ravine.         

 

Theo looked back at the crying baby, petting it with his nose, _It’s okay you’re safe now._ The boy didn’t want to scare the poor thing so he changed back. He felt his bones come together, and he stood up, looking down at the baby. Theo cuddled the baby and rocked him slowly, still the baby could stop crying, Theo searched in the car seat and and found a small knit teddy bear, and he shook it in front of the baby’s face, and the baby vomited all over the teddy bear. At last the baby smiled and stopped crying.  

“Now, who are you little guy?” he took the car seat. And forgot one thing as a chill his body once the breeze hit him. “Oh right,” he said looking down at himself naked. Theo flinched as he leaned on his right leg, bleeding, “Fu-- Fudge Cakes!” he yelled out. He put the baby down and went behind the nearest tree, behind it he cracked a nearest branch and bit it. He looked back and saw the baby was facing the other way. _Okay Theo now or never_. He pulled out his claws and dug through his wound finding the bullet and pulling it out, the pain was excruciating, his teeth broke the thick branch that he had in his mouth, he been through worse, he felt his heart ripped out ripped over and over again, endlessly on cycles he could describe. This? This was nothing. A papercut at the least. He didn’t want to scared the little one. He’s been through enough today. Looked at Billy’s black sweater ripped the sleeves just for the moment until he heals.

 

——-

 

Fully clothed, Theo didn’t know what to do. The baby was curious look that mirrored Theo’s face. Theo was a bit worried that the baby was unusually quiet, you know, for a baby. Theo checked again, he heard the fast heartbeats. He wasn’t hungry, or didn’t need to be changed. He checked his phone. No amber alerts. No alerts. So the parent complied with the kidnappers no police. “Okay let’s find your parent?” A police car rolled up passed him, “Okay the best person for the job is The Sheriff right little man? Let’s go!.” Theo added a bit of enthusiastic at the end of the sentence to make the baby smile. And the baby laughed.

 

As he parked the truck he unhooked the dirty car seat and rolled his eyes when his saw the dirt stains on the stains. “Son of—“ Theo did not dare to swear with he was holding a child. He bit his tongue. “I paid a lot of money for this truck.”

He entered the sheriff station and luckily the first person that he saw was the Sheriff him himself. “When did you have time to have a kid?”

“Cute.” Theo gave a fake smirk, “Actually, he’s not mine. I found him. With Kidnappers”

“And didn’t eat or kill him afterward, good for you.”

“Look Sheriff I know we don’t sit well with each other but can we move on? I have proven myself more than once. All I want to do right now is just help this kid.”

Noah looked at him straight in the eyes and knew he was telling the truth, no white lies no ulterior motives. “Fine. Where did you find him?”

“On the preservation trails.”

The sheriff looked up, “the woods.” To clarify his surprise, “Yeah, I go there to jog.”

“Alvarez! Alert Social Services.” The Sheriff continued, “we have an kidnapper case.”

“Where can I put him?”

“With Alvarez, He’s with the child’s cases; lets go there and I’ll ask you some more questions.”

In his office, he closed the door behind Theo. Theo looked behind him every five minutes give or take, he hearing kept hearing the baby crying. Interrupting the Sheriff, “You know he doesn’t like that.” Theo got up, and went toward the baby boy, shoved the officers out of the way, getting the old rattle out of his face. Finally the boy started to calm down. “He doesn’t like things waved in his face.”

“Hmm” The sheriff crossed his arms. “I take him home. I don’t work and Liam home too. So I can take care of him.”

“With you? Over my dead body how do you to take care of babies?”

“I used to babysit when I was with the Dread Doctors.” Theo changed the subject, “don’t ask.”

“Fine. As long as you call every three hours.”

“Great.”

 

———

 

“Oh god!” Theo said when a smell crowded his nostrils in the his truck on the way back his apartment. On the highway, he saw a Baby’s R Us and he went inside. The baby boy started to whine then a whale came out the baby’s mouth. “Okay baby,” Theo said, tried to not get angry, he was remembering it just a baby, babies cry. Theo, in a calming voice said, “we’re almost there.” Theo didn’t want to ignore his cries. As the red light came he looked at the baby, he barely had anything except a dirty blanket that had vomit and dirt on it. He onesie was too dirty and probably stained with excrement as Stiles would say. He breathed him. He remembered at the police station they checked him out and surely it was a him and he was okay. There a honk behind him, and Theo pushed the accelerator slowly and waved behind him.he turned into the parking lot and the boy was soiled. Theo ran inside and saw the first person he saw with a employee badge. “Uh excuse me where are the diapers? He kinda needs one. And I kinda ran out.” Theo smiled annoyingly.

“The guy smiled distracted by theo’s preoccupied smile. “Isle 8.” Theo rushed to isle 8 and picked the first pack that he found. Something to relieve his cries or just stop making him cry. The Diapers were next to wipes and lotion. Thank god everything was in the same isle. “Do you ne--” Theo left before the question was even asked.

“Okay baby, let's do this thing.” Theo tried not to breathe in the stench that was worse than that time that the Dread Doctors created a Were-Skunk which he strongly advised against.Theo unbutton his onesie and slid off the soiled diaper, “Geez baby, what did they feed you?” Theo didn’t mind the trouble of changing a baby, he meant in a way that what could it the difference between a baby and grown toddler? Right?  Theo picked up the baby with his right arm, setting the open new diaper with his left. The baby smiled with content and he felt the motion of being lifted. “Okay baby.” Theo smiled, “you’re clean and--” Theo tried to connected the straps to the front but the strap weren’t long enough.

This can’t be happening, no no. Theo walked a few feet from the baby, but stopped like a chain. “I can’t leave you alone right?” And certainly not naked either. Theo growled. He looked around and saw towel paper. Theo rolled out at least five feet of paper and wrapped the baby like a mummy.

“I think you’re looking for a medium.” The same guy hand him a small box of Pampers. Theo didn’t really get a good look at him the first time. He was hot, blonde, blue eyed. Probably abs underneath his shirt.

“Thanks.” Theo said taking the box from him.

“No problem, just call me if you need help with baby need or anything.”

“ I think I know to put a diaper on a baby. And I don’t think my _boyfriend_ wouldn't appreciate me bringing home other guys phone numbers.”

"Right" the employee got the hint. 

Not one smile came to the came baby as Theo tried everything. Hitting himself, funny faces, noises, jokes. Nothing. The baby would just stare, with a straight face, and just try if needed.

 

———-

 

“Liam!” Theo walked in the apartment. Looked over his shoulder, bringing bags in from the Baby shop. Regretting almost 250 dollars worth of purchases, finally saying, “I overdid it didn’t I?”

He put the baby in the car seat, in the middle of the table; and walked over the bedroom, it was made; hearing the shower water stop, Liam got out soaking wet, and walked naked to the central room, “Oh god,” Theo turned the direction of the fella in the car seat. “Li, as much as  I like the view, can you put on some clothes on Li, we have company.” Theo said with a straight face, trying to not smell the sex on Liam’s body.

“What are you talking about?” Liam smirked, “I was hoping that I would clean you up after your run--”

Theo turned around the car seat.

“Uh that’s a baby,” Liam started to realize that he was fully naked, he quickly wrapped himself in a blanket, “I-I thought that you went for a run. When did you have time to get a baby?”

“The baby was just laying there in the forest, I went to the Sheriff’s station but they were torturing the poor guy.”

“So he was kidnapped.” Liam kneeled down and looked at the now sleeping baby. “Poor guy.”

“Yeah he is.” Theo whined as he saw Liam’s wet ass through the crease of the blanket, he looked at the baby as he whined louder, “Please Liam put on some clothes.” theo hated himself for that. Theo looked at the baby, “You owe me big time.”

 

\-------------

“Bartholomew” Theo said as Liam came back into the room fully clothed.

“What?”

“His name, “ Theo said, “Bartholomew. It says on his blanket.” Theo showed Liam the baby blue blanket that he placed on the table, “It’s not as bad as Theodore.” Theo rolled his eyes. he didn't see the silk blanket stitched in when he was the store. 

“Bart,” Liam shrugged “Bartholomew is too long so Bart, for short” Liam said.

Theo sat down on the sofa. He huffed staring at Bart. Liam stared at him too. Liam layed back on Theo’s hips, for ten minutes they watched tv on low volume. Theo kept eying the ya and his eyes lured back the Bart. And then Liam said something.

“Aright, you have _that_ stare.” Liam got up, and looked at Theo in the face.

“What?”

“You know, that stare, like something is troubling you.”

“I’m just wondering. Bart’s parents, they must love him.“

“This must bring up a lot of family memories for you huh?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“If it matters to you, it matters to me. You know.”

Theo huffed a smile, “you are good person you know.”

“You too.” Liam leaned on his shoulder, “Talk to me.”

Theo was silent, then breathed, “it’s just, my parents. Where are they?

They were both silent.

“Do you think that Bart’s parents are worried?”

“Yeah, of course.” Liam put his arm around Theo comforting him.

“You parents must be loaded little guy.” Theo looked at him.

And how do you know that these top of the—“ Liam stopped at mid sentence, Theo showed him the recite.

“Oh.” Liam looked at Bart, “babies are expensive.” Liam stepped up from the sofa and Bart started to cry.

“What did you do?” Theo said accusing Liam

“Me?”

Both of them started to smell something awful, worse than like a public bathroom. The baby started to cry, Theo, looked at the baby with Tired eyes, as Liam followed behind them.

“I can—“ Liam tried to help but he could barely get a word in, “Theo you should watch out-“

All the sudden a stream of yellow liquid aimed at Theo’s shirt. “Son of bi— hmm” Theo bit his tongue.

“Boys will be boys.” Liam said with a smile. “Look go change and I’ll deal with Bart okay?”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Theo washed his hand then walked to their bedroom and changed in his Pajamas, knowing that this is gonna be a long, _long_ night.

When he came back, he saw Liam playing around with Bart, he glides the baby up, making airplane noises and and bulging his eyes out. “You like that don’t you!” The baby giggled. He giggled! Theo tried everything!

“How do make him giggle?”

“Easy, they like to be played with. Like the airplane,” Liam held him under his arms held him high. Too fast.

“Wait!” Theo heart skipped a beat, hoping that Liam wasn't gonna drop him or throw him.

“Theo don’t be a worry wart,” Liam turned his attention to Bart, “Right? Theo’s being a wart?” Liam said in a mocking voice. The child laughed. “See? He likes it.”

Theo noticed that Bart wasn’t wearing a diaper. He was wearing a cleaning kitchen towel with a safety pin. “And you didn’t get the right diaper size. I fed him too.”

Theo leaned against the wall with a gaze.

“What?” Liam smiled as He giggled Bart in his arms.

“Nothing. You’re just really good at the family thing.”

Liam blushed, looking away seeing Bart’s eyes drooping. “Looks like someone is sleepy huh?” Liam walked steadily to the living room, putting Bart down for a nap.

 

——————————

 

Afterward, they both were in bedroom, watching Gotham for three episodes straight, “I babysat my baby cousins. I have a big family.” Liam said proudly.

“I babysat before. But never babies.” Theo looked at Liam, “I had to get money, Dread Doctors weren’t exactly giving.”

Bart started to cry, “he’s hungry again.” Liam stood “Actually come on.” He stuck his hand out. They were in the living room, Liam picked up Bart, “you two are gonna bond.”

“What?”

“You know, play. You said you tried everything to make him laugh. It’s easy.” Liam stuck his arms out holding him to Theo, exiting Theo to grab the baby instantly.

“Nooo, Nooo way, I was with him all day, and nothing, he was plain faced. Maybe he just doesn’t like me.” Theo refused. Deep down Theo knew he was good with people especially with babies. he didn't want to hurt him. 

“Theo don’t be ridiculous.” Liam rolled his eyes, “Babies don’t know how to not like someone.” Liam raises his eyebrows, “just try, it’s good for practice.”

“Fine. But if he starts crying—“ Theo put the baby in his arms cradling him.

“I’ll take care of him.” Liam looked at him, “cradle his head a bit more.” Liam saw Theo raise his head a bit. “Okay you’re gonna jiggle him. Move your hand on his head, and move him horizontally softly. Shushing reminds them of womb.”

Theo did as instructed. Then Bart smiled drunkenly. “He’s falling asleep.”

Once Theo put Bart down the baby started to cry again, “what did I do?” Theo moaned.

“I started to heat up a bottle. You actually knew what to buy?”

“Yeah thank god for the internet.”

“Here.” Theo gave him the baby, looking at his reddish cheeks from crying, “you promised.” Theo sat feeling down that even a baby doesn’t like him.

At 2am Bart started crying again, waking the boys up like an alarm. Liam tired, got up and picked him up and the intense smell woke him up like smelling salts. Except not really delightful. “You need a new diaper kid.”

At 5:30 am Theo woke to hungry cry. So he heated a bottle fed the kid. “How much do you eat?” Theo said groggy. Then Theo picked him up and fed him the bottle. Burping him like Liam taught him around 3am, he smiled at Theo. “Liam!” Theo ran over to him, “Liam! He smiled at me!” Theo looked at Bart, “alright Bart looks like Uncle Liam isn’t gonna wake up.” 

Bart didn’t seem like he was gonna fall asleep. Theo tried everything, the jiggle, the milkshake. Even he got thrown up on. But the kid had energy. Theo set the boy down, and Theo started to singing a Christmas song, 12 days of Christmas. And by the time the song was over the little guy was dead asleep.

 

Liam was still asleep. But a warm feeling washed over Theo.

—————————-

 

There was a knock on the door in the early morning, “I’ll get it.” Liam said.

Liam and the Sheriff appeared with a man and woman. “Barry!” The woman yelled. She looked at Bart like it was the first time, she wanted to take him from Theo’s arms. But she knew Theo wasn’t the bad guy. He was opposite. The sheriff told her Theo save her child from the kidnappers and offered to shelter Bart.

“He’s sleeping.” Theo smiled. “He just started to like me.” Theo eyes fell on him.

“This is Nora and Henry Jackson.” The Sheriff told them, “Barry’s Parents. They live in Beverly Hills. They came here to pick up their son.”

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“No, we just want to thank you. I don't how to repay you for rescuing and taking care of our son how will we ever thank you.”

“You can us babysit once in a while.”

After the Jackson’s left the apartment sounded empty, just the both of them.

“It’s too quiet huh?” Liam said disturbing the unsettling quiet. "I miss him."  

Theo nodded, feeling a small weight on him, sad but happy that Bart was with his family now. “Why don’t we make loud again?”

  



End file.
